


Airborne Infantry Division

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: And They Meet In A Bar Dnd Party Deal, F/F, Pre-Relationship, part two later will involve sword fights if I can write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which two swordswomen meet,
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Airborne Infantry Division

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caescollection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caescollection/gifts).



> Cae we're fucking thirsty, help

The shore is a good place to find people willing to do strange things. In a forgotten spider den some hunters halfway to rogue and far from home have set up a bar. The lights flicker oilslick hues, the music is mostly off world or golden age. Adamantine would stick out here even if her armour didn’t whisper to everyone in range. She parts the crowd and leans against the back wall, a good enough vantage point at her height to find someone spoiling for a fight. An hour passes unremarkably. She buys a drink for a dreg wearing house light armour and tells the kid to scram back to the farm. Partway into hour two she finds what she’s after. A slightly red eyed human Titan emerges, either previously crying or drugged. Sad titans fight well but high ones do not so she turns them down mentally for the awoken hunter who’s been eating all the bar peanuts. She looks distantly bored and the sword on her back glitters.  
Adamantine slips over, the crowd not with noticing and hopes she doesn’t fumble introductions too badly again.

“You seem unamused.”

Fail step one. The hunter looks up unamused and then more interested as she tilts her head back for a view of her face.

“I need a partner for a short expedition to the dreadnaught, just research technically but there’s always more hive than works for one and too few for three.”

The hunter flips her hood down and makes a short gesture for her to sit. Adamantine takes the invitation and carries on. She’s been before, she just wants back up. The hunter, Chrys open up gradually and offers scathing remarks in a voice rough like honey. It’s encouraging and she feels she ends her speech on a high note.  
“So what do you think?”

Chrys is pretty. Prettier than her shining sword, with her sunspot eyes and sharper smile. She almost misses her challenge of “I could be convinced.”

She catches on though and leans in, looming over Chrys, forcing her to lean back ever so slightly with a grin.  
“I promise, I would make this worth you while.”


End file.
